


If You Ask Me Where I'm From I'll Say You Cause You Feel Like Home

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, but way more smut don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He leaned closer to his brother so that his mouth was near Thor's ear."I want you to make me come untouched."-Loki is teaching his brother Thor in maths. In return, he demands payment from Thor.





	If You Ask Me Where I'm From I'll Say You Cause You Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This That Hot Girl Bummer Anthem, Turn It Up and Throw a Tantrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364955) by [my_blue_wheelbarrow (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow). 

> I'm practicing writing smut and meanwhile, I'm chattering on to you with my Fantasy Love Life with Steve (not Rogers).
> 
> ALSO: The "first" part of this is linked here, it's "This That Hot Girl Bummer Anthem, ..." - go check it out to read about the beginning of author's misery related to Steve.
> 
> (In the End Notes you can find a novel about Steve.)

"But I don't get what the 'x' is, Lo." 

Thor sighed, staring at the equation in front of him. 

"It's easy, Thor," Loki said like he'd said so many times before. 

Thor was about to fail maths class so his teacher had nearly begged him to take tutoring and since Frigga and Odin weren't willing to pay for that, Loki did the job.   
For free. 

Well, almost. 

"When you understand what the 'x' means in this equation, will you pay me then?" Loki asked, wiggling around on Thor's lap. 

Their parents weren't at home so of course the two of them would use the chance to spend all possible time as close as possible. If it was up to Loki, they wouldn't be in the living room doing maths but Thor would be doing something (someone*) entirely else. 

Loki was pretty sure he was going to get what he wanted soon enough, though. 

"Pay you?! You didn't say anything about any payment, you know that I barely have any money."

The black-haired boy rolled his eyes. Sometimes Thor was being really oblivious. Loki wiggled some more, pressing himself down on his brother's lap. 

"I mean, I'm teaching you something so you should do the same."

Thor sucked in a sharp breath, finally getting what Loki meant. 

"But what could I teach you, brother?"

Loki turned a bit on Thor's lap so that he could look into his blue eyes, his own green eyes sparkling. He'd thought about this for a long time and now it seemed a perfect chance. 

He leaned closer to his brother so that his mouth was near Thor's ear. 

"I want you to make me come untouched." 

Loki felt Thor shiver underneath him and he could see the goosebumps that formed quickly on his arms. He suppressed a confident grin, going for an innocent look instead. He knew exactly how he could drive his brother crazy. 

"Deal?" 

Thor stared at Loki not even blinking and it took him some more seconds to focus on Loki's words again before he nodded over-eagerly. 

"Deal. Now explain that damn 'x'."

Loki chuckled (and almost moaned) at Thor's demanding tone. As he turned around on Thor's lap again, he was pretty sure he could feel his brother getting hard already. 

-

Thor didn't know what the 'x' meant. Loki had said something about it being infinite or so but he was barely listening. He was trying to not tear off Loki's clothes right then and there and fuck him senseless. 

Loki had given him a challenge, something they'd never done before but God, Thor wanted- _needed_ to try it. 

So, he'd just mumbled about how he had understood the equation and how easy figuring out 'x' was, blah blah. He didn't get shit and he was pretty sure that Loki knew that too, but at that point, neither of them cared. 

They were halfway up the stairs, halfway undressed already and Thor didn't wait for them to reach the bed before he pressed his brother against the wall, kissing him roughly. 

Loki kissed back as passionately, his tongue dancing a wild dance with Thor's but Loki was impatient. This wasn't enough, he needed more, more skin on skin, more _Thor_. 

The black-haired boy pushed Thor back and unbuckled his jeans, pulling them down in one quick motion through which he ended up on his knees.   
He used the chance to open Thor's pants from that position and pull down his boxers, too. Thor was completely naked, his cock standing proud in the air and like a dog smelling meat, Loki felt his mouth water. 

"You look gorgeous," Loki said absentmindedly, not hearing Thor snort.

The blond looked down at his brother, feeling like the luckiest person in the world to have such a beautiful creature to his feet. He couldn't suppress the loud moan that escaped his mouth when his cock was suddenly engulfed in the heat of Loki's talented mouth. 

Habitually, Thor's hand shot into Loki's hair, holding onto the black curls as Loki was moving his tongue. 

"Where'd you learn th-that?" 

There were moments when Thor wondered how the fuck Loki knew how to move his tongue around a cock like _that._

Loki replied but his reply was very muffled by the big cock in his mouth but Thor decided that he didn't care. He especially didn't want to know if Loki ever had someone else before him. 

Way earlier than the blond would have wanted, Loki pulled off his cock and stood up again, kissing his brother not long after. 

Thor put his hands to the sides of Loki's neck and suddenly the kiss turned more intimate than most of the kisses they shared every night. Their tongues were stroking each other in a sensual kiss and the heat around them increased. 

After a few minutes, Loki pulled away and with his eyes still closed he muttered, "Fuck me, Thor." 

The bigger brother nodded despite Loki still having his eyes closed. He then took his brother's hand, pulling him towards Thor's big bed. 

Oh, all the glorious nights they've spent in that bed. And the more glorious ones that would follow. 

Before they laid down, Loki took off his boxers, tossing them to the other side of the room, almost as if he didn't want to get dressed any time soon. 

Loki was on the bed first. He laid right in the middle of it, his arms and leg spread away from the rest of his body. His black hair was splayed on the white sheets, some of it on his face, too. 

To Thor, the boy looked like an angel. 

Thor turned to the bedside table, getting the lube and a condom which Loki glared at. 

"You know I don't like it when you use condoms. I want to feel you, _all_ of you."

Thor let out a shallow moan, putting the condom back. Loki had told him a thousand times how he loved to be filled with his cum but Thor himself would probably be uncomfortable with something like that and he sure as hell didn't want his brother to be uncomfortable, ever. 

"I'm gonna treat you so good, baby." 

With these words, Thor crept onto the bed, taking his brother's legs into his hands, lifting them over his shoulders. He was rewarded with a toothy grin for that and as he saw Loki grinning at him like that he couldn't stop himself from playfully biting into his thighs. 

"Don't tease," Loki whined immediately, his nose scrunching up cutely. 

Thor chuckled and kissed the spot he had just bitten. His kissed wandered up to his thighs, nearing Loki's cock but passing it as he kissed his stomach and ended up on his neck. 

"Hurry."

"Why, baby brother? We have all the time in the world, mother and father will return very late tonight."

Loki rolled his eyes and his hips, finally causing some friction and Thor grabbed his hips to stop him from doing that again. 

"Because," Loki drawled, his hand reaching to Thor's cock, starting to stroke him slowly, "I need to _feel_ you, Thor. I need your big cock in my tight hole and I want to come from just you pounding into me. And I want to come within the next hour so if you could start preparing me, that'd be-"

The boy was silenced by one of Thor's fingers circling his hole.

Loki gasped and said, "Okay, that stunt in the school's bathroom without lube was fun but my ass hurt one whole week after that." 

Thor chuckled again, remembering the hot break he'd spent with Loki that day. The memory went straight to his cock and his hand went straight to the lube. 

He got some of it on his fingers, warming it up before circling his brother's hole again, eliciting a sweet moan. 

"Thor, I want to change positions. Take me on all fours."

The blond only grinned at that and dropped Loki's legs, giving the boy the chance to turn around which he did quickly. 

Loki on his fours and from the back was a sight that Thor would never get tired of. 

"Spread your pretty cheeks for me." 

The black-haired boy did as told and this time it was Thor's mouth that was watering at the sight of Loki's pink hole. 

Thor circled the hole for the third time and before Loki could whine about that, he shoved his index finger in. 

"Mhm, yes, God I've been empty for way too long," Loki complained, already pushing back into the finger. 

"You're such a slut." 

Thor added another finger and when he started scissoring his fingers Loki moaned like a porn star, confirming his statement. 

"You think you can come without me touching your pretty cock?" Thor wondered aloud as he added a third finger and if he hadn't heard Loki many times before then he would've been surprised that the boy could moan even louder. 

"Mhm, dunno, that's why we're trying this. By the way, I'm ready."

"Greedy boy," Thor murmured before he squeezed some more of the lube on his cock. As he did that he could see Loki staring at his cock in pure- what was it? Admiration? Anticipation? Probably the latter. 

Thor lined up his cock, refraining from just pushing in straight away. He was pretty sure that Loki wouldn't mind but still. 

"Come on, Thooor," the boy whined, hitting his head on the mattress in his impatience. 

Thor did go on and he pushed in completely, both of them moaning synchronously and both of them feeling mutually fantastic. 

"Oh, shit," Loki muttered, biting his lip as he felt the pleasant pain. 

Thor started moving slowly, letting Loki get used to his cock inside of him. Loki didn't seem to need much time, already pushing his hips back. 

"O-okay, Thor, you-uh, you're a wonderful brother and I love that-ah gentle side of you but you really- _really_ need to move."

Thor put his hands on Loki's hips, pulling him towards him which didn't create a lot of movement yet but then Thor followed Loki's wish.   
He moved faster, relishing in Loki's increasing moans. 

As Thor kept pushing in more roughly, now pounding into his little brother, he noticed Loki's right hand wandering towards the black-haired boy's cock. 

At that, he pounded into Loki extra-hard. 

"Nuh-uh, no touching yourself, baby," Thor reminded his brother, pressing a soft kiss to his back when the hand retreated and Loki whined. 

"But I need to."

"No, you don't, love."

Thor's hands reached around Loki's body but not to touch his cock but to pinch his nipples. 

"Ah!"

"Are you close?" Thor asked, his rhythm getting faster and faster, no doubt ruining his brother's hole. 

"Nghh...," was all noise his brother let out and Thor could see Loki's arms that were keeping him up on the bed, shaking. 

"Tell me, are you close, Loki?" 

He asked again, this time a rough, demanding edge to his voice. 

Loki groaned loudly before he answered. 

"Yes."

Thor let his hands stroke Loki's back not his cock, going as fast and hard as he could. And just like Loki had when he helped Thor with his homework, Thor leaned forward, his mouth coming close to Loki's ear. 

"Come for me, brother," he said in his deep, dark voice and Loki's arms started shaking seemingly uncontrollably. 

And then Thor could feel his little brother's hole clenching around his cock. 

Loki came as hard as he'd never done before, his cum spurting all over the sheets, his mind going blank for some seconds. 

Thor kept fucking his little brother through his orgasm, when Loki breathed out, "Come in my mouth." 

Loki didn't make a secret of loving his big brother's cum. He usually let it fill his used hole and sometimes when he was feeling especially dirty, he'd put a plug in his filled hole, keeping the semen in his ass for the night.   
Other times, Loki wanted to _taste_ Thor. Apparently, it was one of those times. 

Thor pounded into him a few more times before he pulled out of his brother, eliciting another moan. 

He gently put his arms around Loki who threatened to fall over like that, and turned him around. 

Loki smiled when Thor's big cock appeared in front of his face and he just opened his mouth, a silent invitation for his brother to face-fuck him. 

Thor loved using Loki's mouth, pulling his hair while doing it but right now Loki looked so spent and dreamy already, that he jerked himself off. 

It didn't take long until he came and most of his cum made it into Loki's mouth, some of it landing on the pale cheeks and strong cheekbones, painting his pretty face. 

Loki started swallowing immediately and when he had nothing more to swallow, he licked his lips, a content smile spreading over them. 

"That. Was. Amazing," Loki said, closing his eyes and just smiling blissfully. Seeing his brother like that, Thor smiled, too. 

"Let me clean you up, Lo," Thor proposed but his brother didn't approve of that. 

"No, stay here, with me." 

Loki pulled Thor down to him, placing his head on his brother's chest as soon as it was possible. He then tangled his legs with Thor's and hid his face in his neck, breathing in his scent. 

Thor looked at his brother, the content expression on his face and the warmth his body was emitting. Thor was suddenly overcome with an overwhelming feeling of _home_. 

"I love you," he said, the feeling increasing when he saw the fond smile forming on Loki's lips. Yeah, this was home.

Loki was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, do you remember that whiny bitch that talked about Steve from driving school at the end of that one Thorki porn fic? Ha, it's me again. And your bitch has N E W S. 
> 
> Basically, Steve was happiness in person today and he talked a lot to the Goddess of Beauty in front of him which made me very upset bUT tHEN! Then my life made sense again and here is how that happened:
> 
> So, usually, it's like this: Steve turns around and looks at me, I look at him and as soon as our eyes meet, we both look away again. Today it was different and believe me when I'm telling you that I died completely on the inside.  
Today, he turned around and looked at me and I looked at him. His face emotionless, my eyes probably showing all my longing and pining. And then! He smiles!! He honest to God smiles at me! I'm like :0whatsgoingon:0 and I smile back and s h i t then he grinned at me.  
I mean, he always grins at everything but he grinned at M E. 
> 
> And that was just the beginning. 
> 
> As I already said, we both don't really like driving school. So, when it's 7:45 pm he goes, "Ah, only half an hour left. 29 minutes!" and he looked at me and I had to laugh because of his happiness about the end of the lesson and he grinned back at me. Second death.  
Honestly, the number of times he looked and SMILED at me today,, how am I still breathing!?
> 
> And tHEN we were watching this video about disabled people in cars and me being me and being tired, I closed my eyes for a single second when I hear someone whisper-shouting in a teasing way, "Don't sleep!" I open my eyes and stare into the grinning wonder that is Steve's face and I am telling you, the way we were grinning at each other, it is all I need in life to be happy.
> 
> He's such a pretty, cute, lovely, wonderful fucker and I'm lost because tomorrow is the last lesson so... I have 3 hours, 15 minutes left to take in all of his gorgeousness. 
> 
> Thank you for the attention, ily 
> 
> but I love Steve more 
> 
> :*


End file.
